friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Comicwing
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:Comicwing! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Snow-ish Hello, Comicwing. I am Terrarian Pony. I'm no admin, but I am interested in what stories you can come up with, so that is why I am greeting you. I hope to see your work on this wiki, and I bet it's amazing. ~Terrarian Pony Hi! Thanks for the warm welcome! I'd like to share my ideas with you and you could be a big help to me because I am a bit of a noob to this wiki (I only know how to leave messages on my own talk page XD) And, although I am a fan, I have seen very little of the MLP series, mostly reading the episode summaries. You could help me get my facts straight for the TV show and help me learn the ropes of the wiki. Oh, I don't usually follow the main characters of the series. Instead I do little crossovers that happen in a different universe, or in the same universe but instead using the background characters. For example, I am working on a My Little Pony/Assassin's Creed crossover, mostly featuring Octavia and Vinyl Scratc. Most people tend to make those two a lesbian couple, but I don't ship it. So instead I made them sisters. Now if it were Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon, I feel more comfortable shipping that, mostly because that one episode I saw called "Slice of Life", but also because of how they look together is the thing. But yeah, if you have any questions about the show, feel free to ask me. Oh yeah, and I should also note that I do do a lot of crossovers with My Little Pony, Minecraft, and Terraria all at once because I just love all three of them. Hence the name "Terrarian Pony". Anyways, would love to be able to gain new ideas from you, and I also work on the Minecraft Fanon Wiki, so if you want to follow me on that as well, that would be great. ~Terrarian Pony Hey, I've been wandering. How do I change my profile picture. I see that you have yours, so I was hoping you can help me figure it out. I keep going to the edit avatar thing, and then choosing a photo, but for some reason it won't appear on my profile picture. Can you help me? ~Terrarian Pony That sounds cool! I'll have to check out your fanfics sometime. Do you think you can answer this question about the show? I'm mostly having trouble with the timelines. Just how long was Nightmare Moon stuck on the moon? Twilight sparkle read something about the "Thousandth year," although that dosn't technically mean that she was stuck there for a thousand years. I hope not. That would really mess with my story. Anyways, to apply a profile picture, first mouse over your current avatar, then click the "Edit avatar" link that appears. Press the "Choose file" button and choose your image. Observe the preview of your avatar and decide if that's how you want it, then click the "Save, I'm Done" button to save your avatar. If you have already done all that, the reason why it is not showing up could be that your image has to be a jpeg, png, or gif, and it must be less than 500kb in size. It's best that the image is 150x150 pixels or larger. If it is too big, it will not work. Animated images do not work. Do you think it may be the fact that I am using my ipad 2 to upload this images from my photo library? Also, yes, Luna was on the moon for a thousand years. I bet she misses a lot of ponies from her own time. By the way, do you play Minecraft and/or Terraria at all? If so, I could use ideas, and/or a partner to help with my stories. ~Terrarian Pony Also, give me a few days to find some old stories of mine that are good to read. ~Terrarian Pony You won't believe it, I finally got it to work. Anyways, If you want to check out some of my stories, try checking my "Pony's Creed" series when you can. Tell me if you think it's any good. ~Terrarian Pony I'm not big on video games, but Assassin's Creed sounds really cool! I only read the first chapter and I thought it was well done, but with a few spelling errors. I could go through and fix them sometime. I'm not working on any fanfictions at the time, but I'm thinking about doing a comic series. I'm not sure about my art style, though. I made your story some fan art, so just tell me what you think of it. I think I went a little overboard shading Lyra's face. That looks awsome! I've never gotten fan art before. And Octavia and Lyra look amazing! Question though, I've been working on a completely alternate Pony's Creed, because I don't like how the first one came out, especially after chapter 4: "Not in Denial". But I think this newer version will be a lot better, but I want to know what you think. Should go back to the older version, or leave it and come back later? By the way, I should also mention that Lyra is Octavia's mentor when she figures out Vinyl's secret, and eventually joins the Creed herself. ~Terrarian Pony Darn it. I forgot the gold markings on the hood. I will give you some feedback as soon as I have finished reading all the chapters. That's okay, and take all the time you need. In the meantime, I'll be working on the newer version. By the way, you don't mind if use this picture for the story, do you? I think it's well drawn, and I think everyone who reads my story should see it. ~Terrarian Pony Sure! In fact, I could illustrate some scenes for you. It would be a good way for me to practice and it would also get my name out there before I start on my own stories! Heh! That sounds like a great idea. Do you think you can do one with Princess Luna initiating Octavia as an assassin. Just add a sword so it looks like she is being knighted, in an assassin's robe. ~Terrarian Pony :Assassin: "Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..." :Initiate: "Nothing is true." :Assassin: "Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..." :Initiate: "Everything is permitted." :Assassin: "We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins." —The words of the Creed spoken during every initiation. Here you go! I used a really crappy art program, so Luna looks a little weird. -ComicWing Actually, that is perfect. I love how you did the whole "Nothing is true, and everything is permitted" thing. And the drawing, it looks great, better than I'd do. I think I found my new pro artist. Don't doubt yourself. You did really good. My only regret is not knowing what kind of app or website you used to draw this. =) ~Terrarian Pony I may have accidentally coppied your picture, but don't worry, I made sure to let people know it was your art. Sorry about that. I wasn't sure how to use the actual picture until I've already uploaded the copy. I'm still getting used to this wiki stuff myself. ~Terrarian Pony Thanks! I used sketch.io. It's one of the best art programs someone can get for free. Are Vinyl and Octavia sisters in your remake as well? If so, you should probably make that more obvious. Otherwise, I think it's amazing and am excited to know what happens next! Thanks! I love your art, and I think it's amazing. And yes, Vinyl and Octavia are sisters in the remake. When you look up the remake, make sure to look for the star before the name, alright? Have you started reading the remake yet? If so, tell me what you think. I'm already on chapter five. I think after I'm done with the chapter book, I'm going to make it into something similar to a seasonal series. ~Terrarian Pony Hey, I have a great challenge for you. If your up for it. I don't want you to do anything you don't want. There is a battle coming up in my Pony's Creed story, and I need a picture of Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, Princess Luna, and Lyra Heartstrings, fighting against a bunch of ponies wearing chainmail armor. If you aren't up for it, that's okay, you can tell me. I can probably draw it by hand, maybe, but it won't look as good. ~Terrarian Pony I'm better at drawing by hand, rather than on the computer. I could make you that, but I will need some more details, such as: Will Octavia be wearing an Assassin cloak? Do they have any cool weapons? Are they fighting against the Templars? If so, should they be wearing their symbol? Does anyone get wounded or kissed or killed on the good guy's side? If so, I should probably put that in there. Also, unrelated question: Why isn't Princess Celestia involved in the Creed? -ComicWing 1: Yes, Octavia and the assasins are wearing assassin cloaks. Octavia with a white robe, preferably one like Altiar's from the fisrt game. Lyra with a golden robe. And Vinyl with a white robe, with a black cloth mask covering her muzzle. Luna will be the only one not wearing a robe. Instead, she will be wearing a big red and gold colored dress, with a feathered masquerade mask, I think it sounds fitting. 2: Just the normal swords and stuff. If you want to get creative, you can give one of the templars a mace or something. 3: Yes, the templars will be fighting them inside the assassin's underground guild, you can use the same background you used for the initiation. 4: The symbols are appreciated, but not required. 5: No one is getting kissed, and none of the main assassins are killed. 6: Princess Celestia will be implemented in the story later. The reason Celestia isn't involved with the creed is because she chose not to be. In her mind, it is bad enough that she allows her sister to be a part of it, which is understandable for Princess Celestia. ~Terrarian Pony One more thing, can you add a pony to that drawing on the templar's side that matches this description: "She then noticed the blue and red mane, and the black coat. The left eye was blue, while the other was red. An earth pony, who's cutie mark was that of a set of piano keys." This pony discribed in the scene, is Vinyl and Octavia's father, and he is one of the templars in the battle. If you can draw him in this picture, I would appreciate it. If you don't, it's no big deal. I won't hold it against you. ~Terrarian Pony This is great info! I'm going to have a lot of fun drawing this! I also made this other drawing that I'm thinking of making a fanfiction of. That's totally awsome! I can't wait to read it, once you come up with it. And I can't wait to see what you have for the battle picture. But really, I think you totally do your own thing, too. I'd love to see what fanfiction ideas you have. ~Terrarian Pony I've done all the sketches and am now moving on to the real thing. It looks great so far! -ComicWing That sounds awsome! Say, when your done with that, when you have the time that is... do you think you can draw something for this scene: --Octavia was in a pitch-black space, with candles surrounding her, and a crimson circle beneathe her. She wasn't certain what was happening. Octavia:" Where... am I?" ???:" YOU ARE IN TARTARUS!" Octavia squeaked. The one voice sounded deep, and demonic, and it seemed to come from everywhere. Octavia's eyes were now wide open, and she became frightened. Octavia:" What's going on?" ???:" LOOK AT YOU! SO WEAK, SO PATHETIC! I CAN HELP YOU!" Octavia's lips were quivering, her legs shaking. Tears were falling from her eyes, and she couldn't move. She closed her eyes, but when she opened them, she saw a figure right in front of her. Grey, bloody coat, black mane, a white hood, glowing, red eyes, sharp teeth, and a purple treble clef cutie mark. The figure was bloody. Everything about her was bloody. The demonic Octavia spoke to Octavia in the same deep, demonic voice. Demonic Octavia:" SPEECHLESS? GOOD! SEE THIS? THIS IS WHO YOU ARE! THIS IS WHO YOU'LL ALWAYS BE, FIR THE REST OF YOU'RE LIFE!" Octavia:" N-no! I refuse!" Demonic Octavia:" OH? BUT IT'S ALREADY HAPPENED! YOU'VE KILLED PONIES!" Octavia:" Wh-who are you? What do you want?" The demonic Octavia chuckled, walking up to the real Octavia, extending her hidden blade. Demonic Octavia:" THERE IS AN ANSWER FOR BOTH THOSE QUESTIONS... YOU!" SHLICK!!!-- ~Terrarian Pony Sure! But first, some things I noticed while reading the story: 1. Wouldn't it be more logical for the Creed to figure out who the traitor in their midst is BEFORE they choose a new hideout? It would all be useless if they still had a traitor who could just tell the Templars their new location. 2. I think you should explain HOW Lyra was captured. She is a very capable assassin, so I find it kind of hard to believe she was just taken out of the blue. Did it have anything to do with the unlocked door, missing lamp, and scratch marks on the floor of Tavi and Vinyl's house? 1: Yeah, I was going to do that, but then I kind of forgot. I'll try to kind of fix that part. 2: I was going to make how Lyra got captured into a flashback. Don't worry, at least I still have that part planned out. Thanks for pointing out those things for me, though. I'll get the first thing fixed right away. ~Terrarian Pony There we go. I fixed it. Now I know it was kind of lazy, but I made it so that Vinyl and Octavia's templar father was wearing an assassin diquise, and infiltrated the base. However, it was the quickest thing I could come up with to patch up the mistake. I hope it seems more acceptable now. By the way, I'm going to be doing a new Doctor Whooves series, and it's going to be great. I haven't started on it yet, though. I'm still in the planning phase for season 1, episode 1. I've made Doctor Whooves fanfics before, but I'm not quite satisfied with hiw it turned out. Tell me if you think it's a good idea. ~Terrarian Pony What if the traitor is Octavia's cousin? That would be a huge suprise! The cover up you did was fine, too. Also, Doctor Whooves is a great idea! No one's thought of it yet, and there are a ton of fans of the series! -ComicWing Well, if you look back at chapter five, you'll see that I added a partial description to the traitor. Although I suppose it would make it interesting if Fiddles had dyed her coat and mane to look like Key Note's, but the fake assassin was clearly male. Good thought though. ~Terrarian Pony Oh, right. XD I finished your fight scene! I just need to scan and upload it! -ComicWing Cool. I bet you haven't guessed why Vinyl hates her father so much. Keep reading and you'll find out. I have to warn you though, it's a pretty gruesome story, and it's definitely one of the worst things a human being, or a pony, could do. And you'll see just what happens to Vinyl. ~Terrarian Pony Ta da! Some of the details faded when I scanned it. Just... wow! Thank you, so much! This has gone way past my expectations, and it looks awsome! I was literally speechless. Princess Luna looks amazing by the way. At that thing around Vinyl's muzzle turned out way better than I had imagined. That's not to mention, Octavia's awsome pose. And Key Note looks just the way I imagined. Nice job. I love it. Thank you, so much. ~Terrarian Pony Thanks! I'll gety started on Demonic-Octavia! -ComicWing Thanks! I'm on a trip in Dallas, Texas for the weekend, so I might be a little slow. ~Terrarian Pony ok I'm back! And tomorrow, I'm gonna be doing somethin' great. Maybe. If I get there. ~Terrarian Pony I've decided that I will begin working on Pony's Creed: Chapter 10 in October, because Chapter 10 takes place during Nightmare Night. Until then, I'll be working on Doctor Whooves, and it's going to be great.